Numeração destino
by North of the North
Summary: Mathew é um adolescente nascido com a capacidade de ver números acima da cabeça das pessoas dizendo como eles são perigosos, e na puberdade começa a ficar flashes no passado daquelas pessoas sobre por que eles são tão perigosos. A nova transferência na escola, um albino, é um 10, e que preocupa Mathew é o quão perto ele parece estar tentando chegar a ele.


1 to 10 Portuguese version

Title changed to "Numbering Fate"

* * *

Numeração destino

Summary:

Mathew é um adolescente nascido com a capacidade de ver números acima da cabeça das pessoas dizendo como eles são perigosos, e na puberdade começa a ficar flashes no passado daquelas pessoas sobre por que eles são tão perigosos. A nova transferência na escola, um albino, é um 10, e que preocupa Mathew é o quão perto ele parece estar tentando chegar a ele.

* * *

 **Esta não é a minha primeira língua e, por isso, com certeza cometi erros. Se você vir alguma coisa errada, por favor me avise.**

….

* * *

Mathew é um adolescente nascido com a capacidade de ver números acima da cabeça das pessoas dizendo como eles são perigosos, e começando na puberdade para começar a obter flashes no passado daquelas pessoas sobre por que eles são tão perigosos. E esses vislumbres se transformam em cada vez mais, mais ele conhece a pessoa.

UMA criança normal seria um, talvez um dois quando eles estão com raiva porque Hey acidentes podem acontecer e dizer o que se uma criança empurrou alguém e eles caíram e bateu a cabeça e que acabou matando-os?

Perigoso.

Todos podem ser mortais se empurrados o suficiente, afinal.

A única vez que ele foi para uma base militar com seu irmão, que foi quando ele viu o maior número que ele já tem-um sete. Talvez alguém hábil o suficiente e treinado para matar pessoas. Talvez.

O que o leva ao novo garoto da escola. O albino com um 10 acima de sua cabeça. Aquele chamado Gilbert que tentava se tornar seu amigo e se aproximar dele.

Ele esperava que não estivesse sendo paranóico. Ele esperava que a sua não relatá-lo não era cúmplice de um assassino real. Mas o que ele poderia dizer? Que ele suspeitava que alguém era perigoso? E como ele explicaria isso? Por agora, porém, ele apenas tentar educadamente mantê-lo afastado. Talvez ele fosse apenas um bom garoto, mas ele nunca estava errado sobre a sua, bem, um habilidade antes. O que houve com Gilbert? E ele estava mesmo a ser paranóico a pensar que podia estar a tentar aproximar-se dele para um dia matá-lo?

* POV: Prússia *

...

Então, aqui estava ele, preso no colegial, mais uma vez. Concedido, desta vez foi de sua própria vontade e não por causa de seu irmão mais novo mandá-lo de volta ainda para mantê-lo fora do caminho. Nope, este era bona fide sua boa natureza, ele que faz este como um favor para Franny Pants que quis se certificar de seu menino Canadá era aprovado.

Afinal, quem já ouviu falar de uma nação demorando tanto para acordar depois de morrer? Foi inédito. As Nações sempre nasceram sabendo quem eram. Mas Mathew honestamente parecia não ter nenhuma pista sobre quem ele realmente era. Gilbert estava observando-o há meses e ele nunca deu qualquer indício de que ele mesmo sabia quem ele era e estava indo apenas sobre ser um ser humano para o Heck dele. Ele nem parecia ser capaz de sentir os sentimentos de seu próprio cidadão!

Ele até se meteu em uma briga e socou algumas pessoas por perto apenas para ver a reação de Mathew... e além de um olhar enojado e um professor que logo se aproxima de Matthew depois que Mathew partiu, bem ele não tinha conseguido a reação que ele estava procurando fora dele.

O que o deixou com uma situação embaraçosa.

Sim, o filho da França estava vivo, ou pelo menos parecia ter sido reencarado com sucesso, mas ele ainda era uma nação? Ele estava agindo tão... humano. Se ele tivesse quebrado o ciclo da reencarnação onde ele voltou, mas não totalmente e permaneceria humano durante toda esta vida? Será que ele seria capaz de desbloquear suas memórias, eventualmente, mas não têm poderes da nação?

Ou este não era realmente seu filho e estava errado e este era um ser humano que apenas acontecesse para olhar como cada única reencarnação de Canadá teve até agora? E com a maioria dos seus maneirismos também? A Prússia não sabia o que pensar, ou mesmo o que chamar de volta para a França sobre. Que ele realmente tinha que fazer em breve ou Franny Pants seria muito preocupado em esperar para trás e realmente vir aqui mesmo... e isso seria uma bagunça. Ele não queria que seu amigo se preocupar ou se sentir magoado se esta nova versão de Mathew Williams não se lembrava de sua figura paterna de idade.

Então, isso deixou-o com a pergunta... O que ele deveria fazer aqui?


End file.
